


Sophisticated Lady

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo loves research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophisticated Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



Jo dives into research with a will. The victims are Natalie Sperling, Adrienne Munson, and Annette Winkle; female, white, twenties or thirties, died in house fires that pinged Ash's radar, all have Ns in both first and last name; what else do they have in common? Or are they unrelated, mundane incidents?

The case should be a straightforward one, Jo thinks, more so if she could leave the Roadhouse to investigate in person. Which would be doable if any of the cases were in Nebraska. Arizona, California, New Jersey, all far too far for Jo to get there and back within a day. Or, well, airports, but she doesn't dare bring weapons in one, and she won't go anywhere naked.

Googling Natalie pulls up hits on Facebook from Alabama, California, and Pennsylvania; the Natalie Jo wants is in Arizona. There's a much older Annette Winkle in Ohio, which also isn't helpful, but with Adrienne Jo hits paydirt: a resume with Adrienne's California address on a job-search site. Adrienne was looking for work as a medical transcriptionist, work from home sort of deal, after several years as a medical laboratory scientist. So what changed in Adrienne's life to make her want to work from home?

Jo hits up the Fontana Herald News, and six months before the date of Adrienne's death is a birth announcement. Adrienne Munson and Lashanda Pierce welcome their new daughter Dayo.

Jo checks, and six months before Natalie died there's a birth announcement for Kimberly Sperling. Six months before Annette's death, she welcomed a bundle of joy named Damian.

There's the connection, then. Fire, and infants. Jo starts looking into fire elementals that eat babies.

"I know someone who's been chasing that hunt for twenty years," Mom says when she finds out. "You'll never find it."

Twenty years, huh? That just gives Jo a new avenue of investigation.


End file.
